


Day 313

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [313]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [313]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 313

Feynriel had slipped through the wards and into Denni’s Harrowing. His master had explained to him how wards against demons worked and, while the most powerful could sometimes force their way through, these wards were entirely different from the ones to guards against dreamers. Only the most powerful Magisters still knew how to set up those wards and even if the southern mages knew how, who would bother?

The area of the Fade where they were looked a lot like the Alianage but out of focus. Denni’s dreams usually took place here.

His master had told him not to come here today, that involving himself in the lives of those he had left behind was a distraction that would hinder his training, that seeking out demons to fight was an unnecessary risk. But Feynriel was tired of being afraid of demons. His entire life they had haunted his dreams, without the Champion and Varric he would have succumbed to them last year. But he had gained so much power since then. He knew how terrifying life in the Circle could be. He knew what Denni was going through and it wasn't fair for her to go through it alone.

When he had gone to sleep that night he had sensed a Harrowing being set up in Kirkwall. His master had said that geography in the Fade mirrored that of the waking world so in theory traveling around Tevinter was supposed to be easier than stretching his consciousness elsewhere. In practice Feynriel had found it easier to stretch his awareness to Kirkwall then the next city over in Tevinter. He supposed familiarity must be at least as important as geography.

He followed the demon into the area set aside for Denni’s Harrowing and was there to greet her when she arrived. 

“Did you come to help me defeat the demon?” she asked when had materialized enough to get her bearings.

“I’ll help,” Feynriel said. “But it will be good for you to try on your own first. I won’t be here every time you have to face a demon. I followed it here and I think it’s either sloth or despair so try to think active, happy thoughts.”

Feynriel and Denni explored the Fade together. The Alianage wasn’t quite how he remembered it, it was shaped by Denni’s experience not his. The demon was hiding somewhere near where she used to live. It was the area with the most crip details.

They went inside together only to see another Denni alone in the house. She had a tranquil brand on her forehead. 

“Denni,” said the demon with a false smile. “Denni, Denni, Denni. You’ve been grasping at straws trying to find a way out.But there is no way out for you. Either you die tonight quickly or you die slowly over the rest of your life here. You may have learned a great deal in a short time but how can you compete with mages who have been studying for years? Ines will never choose you as her apprentice. But there is a third option. Here, you can create the world you want. Here you can have your family and friends back.”

“I can’t stay here,” Denni said. “If I remain too long the templars will kill me.”

Feynriel gave her an approving nod.

“But if I take your place,” the demon said “they won’t know the difference. We can both have what we want. You won’t have to live in the Circle and I will be able to experience your world.”

“I...” Denni started but her confidence faltered.

“Denni you were always the smartest of us,” Feynriel said. “Devessa would never have said so in front of the rest of us but it was obvious you were her favorite. Ines would be lucky to have you as her apprentice.”

“Feynriel,” the demon said, turning to him. “How long do you think you can protect the ones you love from so far away? How long can you protect yourself in a land where Elves are little more than property? Will your master value your life over his station?”

“This isn’t my trial demon,” Feynriel said. “I have mastered my fear and my despair. You have no sway over me”

“If I kill the demon does it mean that I passed?” Denni asked. Feynriel nodded and prepared for a fight.

The demon tried to seize the initiative and attack with a beam of cold energy, but Feynriel threw up a barrier to shield them. Denni cast a simple fire spell that threw the demon off balance but did very little damage. Feynriel realized now that she would never have been able to defeat a demon of this power on her own. She was simply too inexperienced. Orsino had set her up to fail. Maybe not on purpose, but still.

Feynriel trapped the demon with a glyph of paralysis and then added his own fire to hers. The demon could do nothing but melt under their combined power.

“I… we did it,” Denni said. She threw her arms around Feynriel in a warm embrace. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Good luck with Ines,” he said.

Denni opened her mouth to say something else but before she cold, she faded from the false Alianage. With the demon gone, nothing was holding her here and she had awakened. Feynriel hoped the templates would be impressed, rather than suspicious, at the speed by which she had passed. He had hours yet before his master would be looking for him in the Fade. He could sense his mother dreaming nearby, he really should pay her a visit.


End file.
